Truth or Dare
by XochristylovesyouXo
Summary: Blair and Serena hold a party... and it leads to Truth or Dare couple style! DS, NB, KCI. Mostly BN, Blair and Nate are broken up in the beggining, just to let you know!
1. A suggestion is made

Here I am!! So I've been itching to write another new story, so here it is!!

------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. S, why don't we like, throw a party or something?" Blair Waldorf asked her best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen. "Uh… B, we aren't prepared…" Blair laughed. "I mean, just the inner circle." Serena raised her eyebrows.

"That includes Nate." Blair laughed again. "I can deal with him!" Serena sighed. "B, go get the food and stuff, I'll invite them." She picked up her cell and started making calls, while Blair told her maid to get the decorations set up, and then picked up her cell to call a caterer.

_DING DONG!! _Blair ran to the doorway and opened the door. The place looked great, the maid had done a really good job, and now the guests were here. The first one to arrive was—

"Nate. Welcome." Blair opened the door wide and Nate hugged her. She hugged him back and it was really awkward. Serena came and hugged him too. The hug was equally just as awkward.

"Blair, could I, uh, talk to you?" He asked. Blair shook her head. "No, Nate. It's impolite for hostesses to hide." Really, she wanted to say; _No Nate. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'm falling back in love with you. _She could tell he was sad, but it was true that it was impolite for a host to hide.

Soon after Nate arrived, guests trickled in. First Nate, then Kati and Isabel, then Chuck, then Dan. They were sitting around, wondering what to do. Then, Serena suggested Truth-Or-Dare.

"Great idea!!" Kati shouted. She then turned to Isabel. "Couples version!! Couples have to ask each other… like Serena has to ask Dan, Dan has to ask Serena, Nate has to ask, uh…" She stopped there. "Uh…" Nate stepped in.

"I have to ask Blair." He said simply. Blair looked shocked.

"B-bu-t, we're not together anymore!!" She protested. Chuck shrugged. "Too bad." She sighed. This was going to be a long night, and it had been her idea, so no looking back now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

There! I'm puttin' another one up soon, so don't worry! This is going to be one of my longer stories, along with GG: The Ultimate!!


	2. Peace is Made with I Love You

Here's the second chapter!! Enjoy!! It's my favorite couple!! Blair and Nate!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group gathered into a circle and couples were seated next to each other. Since Kati and Isabel didn't have anyone, and neither did Chuck, they were a three-some.

The seating order went something like this; Serena and Dan, Blair and Nate, Chuck, Kati, and Isabel. It was Nate's turn first.

"Blair, um, Truth or Dare?" Blair looked nervous. "Dare." Nate smiled. "Blair Waldorf, I dare you to kiss me." Blair was shocked. No- the whole crowd was shocked . "W-what?" Chuck laughed.

"You heard him, Waldorf. Kiss him!" He started to chant. "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" Others soon joined in. She blushed, then leaned in to kiss his cheek. He shook his head. "No way, Blair! Lips!" She paused only for a moment before kissing him square on the lips. It wasn't long before they started making out.

"Oh! Lovebirds!" Serena shouted. So maybe she a little too much to drink- was that really a crime?

Blair and Nate separated. "Your turn Blair!" Serena cooed drunkenly. She looked at Nate.

"Truth or dare?" She asked. He nodded. "Truth." She smiled. Automatically, she knew her answer. "Nate Archibald, do you still love me?" There was a hush among the crowd. He smiled.

"Blair, I do still love you." She felt her heart swell up. Serena, even if she was drunk, noticed that the two needed some time to talk. "Let's go! I think there's more food outside, guys!" She herded the group to the dining room, leaving Blair and Nate time to talk..

"Blair, I'm sorry." She nodded. "Nate, what you said, I love you too." They kissed and that was all that was needed to be said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is going to be for all those Dan and Serena Fans!! I'll update soon! I promise!! 


	3. An official couple

Third Chapter of Truth Or Dare!! For Serena and Dan fans!! Just to let you know, this is when Serena and Dan are just beginning to go out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you two back together?" Serena asked Blair still a little tipsy. Blair blushed. "Yeah." Nate came around and put his arm around Blair. "Hey. Time to resume." Isabel waltzed in. "Uh… I think it's you and Dan's turn!" Following her, Kati and Chuck pranced in. Dan sat next to Serena.

"Okay, then, Serena, truth or dare?" She thought then said, "Truth." Dan was actually hoping she'd say dare, but oh well. "Uh- who was your first kiss with?" It was lame. He knew. But she smiled and said, "It was with Blair. She'd already kissed Nate, like, a million times, but ours was just a friendship kiss. My first boy kiss was with a guy named Ed Westwick." Kati and Isabel rolled their eyes. That was such a fourth grade question!

But girls, let's be fair… this is his first time playing!

She turned to him. "Truth or dare?" He closed his eyes in thought and said finally, "Dare." She took his hand. "I dare you to spend eight minutes in a closet with me." There was whooping and cheering, while Dan knew he was turning red. He grabbed Serena's hand. "Let's go."

--------------------------------------

In the closet, Serena giggled. "Nice pick." She said as she leaned in and kissed Dan. He had never really done this… but he wanted to act experienced. So, he kissed back hungrily. Lucky for him, Serena kissed back too, but much more hungrily. They just stood there, making out when Serena stopped. "So where are we now?" She asked, almost out of breath.

Dan understood what she wanted to hear. "An official couple." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and continued to kiss him.

They heard a knock on the door. It was Chuck. "Time's up!" They opened the door and smiled.

"Your turn Chuck." Kati and Isabel looked up. "What about us?" Isabel whined. Blair smiled. "You two too!" Chuck smiled mischievously. "And do I have a dare for you!"

----------------------------

Next is a Chuck/Kati/Isabel chapter. Sorry my chapters are so short! I only include the dares and then some detail. But after the next chapter, it's going to be reflections!! So, review, review, review!!


	4. Public Humiliation

Chuck, Isabel, and Kati's chapter!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was laughing horrendously at what he had just said, while Kati and Isabel were blinking in confusion.

Nate was sitting there, laughing at something Blair had just said, and Dan and Serena were having another brief- make-out session. Blair stood up.

"Okay. Your turn, Bass." He nodded and smirked. "Kati, truth or dare?" She answered immediately. " Truth!" He looked almost evil as he asked this question to her, "Are you still a virgin?" She turned pale and answered, "Uh- no." She sat down and buried her face in her pillow. Chuck looked happy as he continued his question. "Who'd you lose it with, and when?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears, being publicly humiliated like this.

Chuck on the other hand, was beaming like it was Christmas day. She slowly answered, "Penn Badgley when I was… fourteen." A silence spread across the room. Chuck moved on to torturing Isabel. "Now Izzy, truth or dare?" Thinking if she chose dare she would be on the safe side, she chose dare. Of course, there is no safe side with Chuck Bass, so he told her, "Go to the front of the street and give the good people down there a mini-strip show, will you, darling?" She felt like she was going to throw up but remained poised and left to the street below. They all peered down the window and saw her give the staring people a strip show.

Men shouted hoots and compliments, while mothers shielded their young children's' faces. She came back up and was blushing madly.

"Happy, Bass? 'Cause now Kati and I are going to give you the ultimate payback. Ours are combined." They smiled. Kati stepped in. "Truth or Dare, Bass?" He gulped.

"Dare." They thought and said in unison, "We dare you to hump Nate!" Nate looked horrified, as did Chuck, but he did as he was told, as Nate grabbed onto Blair.

His eyes begged her to stop Chuck, and she tried, but Isabel and Kati told him to keep going.

And this is a game of Truth or Dare!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is going to be reflections and pure N/B!!


	5. Reflections come with a kiss

Here's Truth or Dare Chapter 5!! I really like uploading for this story, and That's not me but… story is on hold temporarily!! Sorry! But please enjoy! I won't be able to upload as often anymore, because I'm not allowed to go on the computer on weekdays.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair and Nate laughed at Chuck and Blair clamped onto Nate's arm. She looked up at him and smiled.

"We can't stay separated for long, now can we?" He smiled and kissed her. "Not for long."

-----------------------------

After a few more hours of Truth or Dare, people started leaving. Now it was only Nate and Blair. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I love you." He smiled and looked down.

"You proved that during truth or dare." He teased.

_Flashback_

"Truth or Dare?" Nate asked. She chose truth. "Blair Waldorf, do you still love me?" Blair smiled and nodded her head. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Kati and Isabel smiled and said, "Awww!" Chuck looked like he was going to throw up.

Nate and Blair smiled at each other. She put her head on his chest, and he put his head on her head.

_End Flashback_

Blair smiled at him. "Yeah, but I wish that was me instead of Chuck humping you." He looked at her.

"You can." She looked up at him.

------------------------------------------------------

" All I said was 'you can hump me!!'" Nate screamed as Blair chased him around her house, trying to jump on him and force him to give her a piggy-back ride.

Eventually, he slowed down and let her get up on him. He twirled her and she pulled his hair. "Blair! Stop!" She looked down at him.

"Why?" He smiled at her and got a fistful of golden-brown hair. "Never mind." He said as he gently and not very hard, pulled. "NATE!" She screamed. "Why the heck did you do that to my hair?!" He looked at her quite innocently. "You did the same to me."

She looked flustered and then kissed him. "Now you have to do the same for me." She whispered.

He bent down to kiss her and said, "All better."

And as she would tell you, everything was all better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another short chapter, I'm really sorry. But I'm more sorry about the fact that I won't be able to upload a lot, today or this week until Friday and Saturday. Bye bye!!


	6. And more

I'm constantly trying to decide which story to update, and since this is my most popular one, I'll update this one!

Luv to all!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about three weeks since the Truth or Dare game, and now, since it went so well, they decided to do it every other week. So, it was a 'TD' week, as they liked to call it, and Blair was throwing it. Nate and Serena were already there with Blair, and soon after 3:00 PM, people started coming first Dan, then Kati and Isabel, and finally, late as ever, Chuck.

"Chuck! Thirty minutes late, but whatever!" Nate patted him on the back and Chuck smirked.

HE responded, "Just getting a dare ready!" And he smiled and EVIL smile and sat down on the couch. There were uneasy glances because it wasn't couple truth or dare this time, and anyone could be Chuck's victim.

-------------------------------------------------

They all sat in a circle and Blair smiled. "Kati, truth or dare?" What happened last, time, Kati had no choice but to say, 'dare.' Blair thought for a while and said, "kiss the most desirable boy here." Kati blushed and got up, went to Nate, and kissed him square on the lips. You could tell Blair was like, steaming mad, and Nate was blushing.

"You said the one I want the most!" Kati protested when she saw Blair's' face. Blair sighed. "Whatevs."

Kati looked around the room and picked Serena. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. Serena immediately answered, "DARE!!" Of course, that was all she chose. So Kati told her,

"Drink 15 shots!!" Serena got up and did 15, and when she did, she excused herself to the bathroom and puked her guts out. She came back REALLY drunk and sat on Dan's lap. Everyone looked disgusted, but she said, "Chuck… truth or dare?" He answered truth and she asked, "What do you think of Kati and Isabel… which one is better?" HE blushed and mumbled, "Kati."

Kati looked happy, but acted disgusted. Of course, it was Chuck's turn now… and boy, did her have one heck of a dare ready. He opened his mouth. "I choose…"

-------------------------------------------------

DUH DUH DUH!!!!! Update l8r!!


	7. HAHAHA!

This story is really going nowheres so if u have ideas (not mushy) then tell

This story is really going nowheres so if u have ideas (not mushy) then tell!! 

"Blair? Nate? Serena? Chuck? Dan? Kati? Isabel? What are you all doing here?"

It was Blair's mom. Blair and Serena looked at each other. Blair's mom wasn't supposed to be home! She was supposed to be in Paris for Fashion Week there with her Waldorf originals!!

Blair smiled. "Mommy, dearest, we're here… umm… well I'm helping everyone else with homework!" Her mom looked confused. "Blair, it's the weekend… shouldn't you kids go and be hip and uh.. oh yeah! _GROOVY?" _ Blair looked humiliated.

"Yeah mom. We should but… uh… I thought you were supposed to be in Prais." Her mom looked at her. "OH MY GOD! BLAIR! Thank you for reminding me thwat my flight got delayed!! I knew I was late for something! Thank you!! But I really got to go!" She turned to leave and then looked around… "Oh… kids. Remember to be-" She looked at Blair with a smile. "GROOVY!!"

--

Blair sat down with a thump. " I CAN NOT BELIEVE MY MOM DID THAT TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Serena looked at her. "It's just because parents have to embarrass us 24/7. Don't worry B it's happened to all of us." Chuck smirked and smiled. "Well, I know you two are best friends and everything but I really DO have a great – uh. Truth or dare. So…….. can we restart?"

Blair looked up. "Oh, yeah, right Bass. Okay. Go." Chuck smiled evilly and said, "Now, if I can remember—oh yeah. Truth or dare-"

--

MUAHAHAHA!!

Sorry guys I just had to do another cliffy. Evil of me right? Oh well… live with it. Until someone makes another BN story or chap. This wont be updated!!

That's just the way it is. Come on BN'ers!! We gotta overthrow (impossible right!!) the BC lovers!!


	8. Authors Note

GUYS! I'm sorry I haven't updated in SO long It's just that school started and everything. So much drama lol. And I have a baby sis now too! So… hectic. Luckily field hockey season is over… But I'll update when I can which will be VERY limited. So… yeah I'm REALLY sorry. I value all my readers!! I'm rereading some of my stories now and wow. Some of them REALly suck. I might also start some series that have to do with Twilight so :D Edward Bella fan, right here lol! Gossip Girl the T.V show just got so… ugh. C/B like. So this is just a bunch of random stuff. In short, I will continue when I can, and I value you all reading all my stories!!


End file.
